Penguin Mario
Penguin Mario (Penguin Suit Mario in the original Prima Games guide1) is a power-up that debuted in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He becomes Penguin Mario after gathering a Penguin Suit. After Mario has become this form, he can throw Ice Balls at enemies and freeze them. Mario can then use the frozen enemies as platforms or pick them up and throw them against the wall or other enemies. He also gains a good traction on ice, stopping him from slipping like normal Mario. While in this form, Mario can slide on ice with great speed, defeating some enemies and destroying Brick Blocks, allowing him to find secret areas. If he gets a running start, Mario can also slide a considerable distance on the surface of water, and can jump up from the water in order to obtain certain Star Coins or blocks. Also, Mario can swim a lot better in this form, with much more accuracy and precision, as Frog Mario does in Super Mario Bros. 3. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, although Penguin Mario doesn't appear in the game, there is a suit based on him that the player can unlock for Miis to wear. It is one of the suits unlocked after paying 10 blank cards. The same suit also appears in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Penguin Mario also appears in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U. The catch is that the suit can only be obtained in the Toad Houses in Superstar Road. Otherwise, it acts much the same as before. The suit is also used in a few Challenge Mode levels. In New Super Luigi U, however, the suit can be obtained within certain levels in the game, in spite of the fact that the Luigi levels are supposed to be based off of the penguin-free Mario ones. Penguin Toadette appears in New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. She has a black suit with magenta spots, resembling the Poison Mushroom design from Luigi's Mansion. Penguin Mario also makes an appearance in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition with Water and Fire elements. He has above average HP and RCV rating with average attack. Penguin Mario's skill, Dive, changes Light Orbs into Water Orbs while his helper, leader, or awoken skill is Ice Dance, which doubles any Water team member's RCV rating. While Penguin Mario does not appear as a form Mario can take in Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS and Super Mario Maker 2, knocking on a door will occasionally cause Weird Mario to peek out, wearing a Penguin Suit. Penguin Toads appear as selectable teammates in Mario Sports Superstars, with both yellow and blue varieties. They are classified as speed characters. Both colors are available in baseball, while only Blue Penguin Toads can be chosen in soccer. Penguin Luigi appears as a High-End driver in Mario Kart Tour, first introduced in the Ice Tour. His special item is the Ice Flower. MKT_Artwork_PenguinLuigi.png|Penguin Luigi